Talk:Missing-nin
Haku Can Haku be considered a missing-nin? I don't recall him ever been called one and he as far as I know, he was never actually a part of a village. --ShounenSuki 21:28, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :Since he never was a part of a ninja village, I guess he not can be considered a missing-nin.Jacce 03:52, 13 August 2008 (UTC) What about Suigetsu shouldn't he be on the list? User:DieJARJARDIE 17:14, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :Suigetsu isn't a missing-nin. He was captured by Orochimaru, but is still loyal to Kirigakure as far as we know. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:19, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Itachi Can he be considered a Missing-nin, since technically, he was under the orders from konoha...AlienGamer Talk :He has been officially classified as a missing-nin, whether he deserved it or not. Him becoming a criminal was part of the plan. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 10:19, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::Then shouldn't he be under "to Akatsuki" as well...AlienGamer Talk :::I would find it more logical to remove that heading and place everyone under the villages they left. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 10:26, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I Suppose anyone who is in the akatsuki becomes missing-nin,no Execptions --Silver Sinspawn (talk) 11:03, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :::::I wouldn't consider Nagato or Konan to be missing-nin. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:11, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Its apparent there are some execptions,but under special circumstances and they werent ENTIRELY faithful to the akatsuki --Silver Sinspawn (talk) 21:04, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::The fact there are exceptions means we can't be certain of the rule, though. Zetsu, for instance, might well not even have a village to have defected from. This would mean he isn't a missing-nin either. He could just as easily be the Tsuchikage, also making him not a missing-nin. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:28, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Before we class anyone anything,we need to find out what village (if any) they come from? --Silver Sinspawn (talk) 20:33, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::wasn't it already clearly stated that Akatsuki is comprised completely of S-Classed Missing-nin? I don't see what more than that is required --Cerez365 (talk) 22:23, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :::I only recall Jiraiya saying they were S-class criminals. Nothing about missing-nin. Also, even if he did, it might have been a generalised statement and might simply be outdated. Pain and Konan certainly weren't missing-nin by the time they were introduced. ::::Regardless the mis-classification of one member of the organization won't hurt and If and when it is revealed that he was/ wasn't from a village changes will be made accordingly --Cerez365 (talk) 12:32, July 5, 2010 (UTC) tagged missing at what point can a ninja leave his or her village without being tagged missing-nin like Jiraiya, and Tsunade. i know that jiraya was tracking Orochimaru, and the Akatsuki ,but tsunade just left and took Shizune with her. i know she was powerful and prolly would have defeated any black opts that came after her but she was even a small time criminal not paying her debt and still allowed to run loose. whats up with this TwinRisingDragons (talk) 06:01, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :Being a ninja and going on missions is a choice, so Jiraiya, Tsunade, and any other character can stop when they please. The difference between them and other missing-nin is that they never worked against Konoha, and in large part were still loyal to it. :On a related note: being in debt is not a crime. ''~SnapperT '' 06:55, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Killer B Would B have counted as a missing-nin after Taka's attempt to capture him? He did end up using the whole affair to fake his abduction and leave Kumo (albeit temporarily). If he did I'm planning to use him as an example of a missing-nin who was let off the hook. (talk) 21:42, April 25, 2012 (UTC) No. B left the village, but he didn't betray it. He's kinda the same as Jiraiya and Tsunade. Omnibender - Talk - 22:48, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Haku again In the collectible card game, not the trading card game. Haku's profile card reads that he was a genin before he left Kiri. What of this?Munchvtec (talk) 07:55, February 23, 2014 (UTC) :It's not official. Canonically, Zabuza took him under his wing before Haku even became a shinobi.--JOA20 (talk) 10:18, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Jinchuriki "Due to the potential prejudice and intense power gifted, jinchūriki are feared for possibly turning on their respective villages. To prevent that, they are traditionally chosen relatives of a Kage, to reinforce their ties and loyalty to the village.7" I'm sorry but I fail to see how that's particularly relevant to the topic.....if someone wants to explain that please feel free....thanks Meph9 (talk) 17:29, December 25, 2014 (UTC) :The point is jinchūriki are prevented from escaping (missing-nin) and turning against their own village, but let's see how that fits into sentence.--Naruto uzu6254 (talk) 23:02, December 25, 2014 (UTC)